


Runners

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [17]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Just have to pretend...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Runners

**Author's Note:**

> for No True Pair, 2012. "engaging in a little role playing"

"I don't know about this," Un-ou complained as he looked up at Sinistra and shaking his head. "It feels like a trap."

"It probably is," Sinistra admitted. "Nothing wrong with that. We just need to stay in character. They're expecting a runner who works with his younger sister, after all."

"A pretty young man and his little sister," Un-ou corrected. Sinistra managed to keep down a blush. Yes, that's what Eclipse had said, but he hadn't really thought much of the description other than that it worked for either himself or Dextera, not A-ou. Viola and Cesario would have been a perfect fit, if not for the difficulty of the mission possibly being above their powers -- and because they were a long warp away, yet again.

"We just have to make the exchange," Sinistra said, gesturing to a ratty briefcase on the seat beside him. "Get in, get the goods and get out as Dextera, A-ou, and the police move in. It'll be simple."

"Aside from it being a trap."

"It would be a trap if we were really the runners they're expecting," Sinistra said. He smiled, finishing putting his hair up into a ponytail. In grungy cargo pants and a t-shirt, he hardly looked like an ES Member. Un-ou looked just as good in a tight blouse and jumper, with high socks. They'd be able to pull it off.

"Hey, will you buy me something from one of the shops?" Un-ou asked once they were in the hazy grey daylight of the planet.

"No," Sinistra replied.

"But Big Brother..."

Sinistra winced. He knew they'd be under surveillance quickly, and... it needed to look good.

"Maybe," he replied, reaching to take Un-ou's hand with the one that didn't have a ratty briefcase in it. It was Un-ou's turn to flinch for a split-second, before gripping tight and smiling.

It was a strange mission. And probably a trap. But, Sinistra noted, at least it wouldn't be boring.


End file.
